


If I Leave For The Night I Ain't Comin Back

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Stubbornshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	If I Leave For The Night I Ain't Comin Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayKaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/gifts).



  
  


Honda stared into his plastic cup and swirled the murky liquid in a tiny circle. A speck of dirt spun in the whirling drink, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. Beer wasn’t that good, anyway.

He glanced up from the couch and gazed at his friends, who were enjoying themselves without noticing that he wasn’t. That was fine, he loved to see them happy. He just wished he was happy, too.

Yuugi’s parties were fun. Were. But then everyone grew up, Anzu moved, Otogi and Jounouchi started dating, and it was all different. Sure, some things were the same as they had been. Yuugi’s ever-present grin, Bakura raiding the fridge as soon as he entered the house, Kaiba scowling in the corner but for some reason still being there.

It was the same, but it wasn’t. Everyone was distracted with each other, and Honda was again left on the sidelines. They expected him to smile and support them -and he would, always- but they also expected him to be happy with that. And how could someone be happy with being in the background? 

Was it wrong of him to want more?

He sighed softly and put his cup gently on the table in front of him. An echoed sigh came from the armchair to his left. He glanced over and caught Kaiba’s steely blue gaze.

If he was younger, and if they weren’t at a party at Yuugi’s house, Honda might have flinched, or at least looked away. He returned Kaiba’s stare, instead. 

After a second, Kaiba gave one long, slow blink, like a cat might. He got up and walked towards the stairs, and for a moment Honda thought he might just leave and not return. But Kaiba turned around and locked eyes with Honda again before he headed downstairs, and Honda took that as an invitation to join him, wherever he was going.

He got up, glanced around the room again, and left without receiving any goodbye’s.

Kaiba had replaced his waist-high boots with a pair that only went up to his knees, and was pulling them on when Honda reached the exit of Yuugi’s home and the Kame Game Shop. Honda looked away when he saw the other man bent over and probably-not-but-actually-definitely struggling with his shoes. Kaiba was attractive, for sure, but it was rude to stare. He gave himself one more peek before grabbing his own shoes and sliding his feet into them. 

He held the door open for Kaiba, who blinked again but still said nothing as they left the building. Honda wondered if he’d call for a car, but Kaiba simply walked down the sidewalk with his usual confidence, clearly expecting Honda to follow. 

He did.

Honda didn’t know where they were going, but that was fine; It was a nice night and he needed the air whether Kaiba was with him or not. Besides, he knew Domino City, he wouldn’t get lost.

Kaiba’s stride was as quick-paced as ever, but Honda kept up just fine. He trailed behind a little bit, though, to disregard his previous dilemma about staring. Kaiba wasn’t wearing his overdramatic trenchcoat, and his backside was on full display to anyone who could see it. Honda was the only one nearby.

It was ten, maybe fifteen minutes of walking before either of them made any noise, and it was Kaiba who made the grunting noise. They were in an outdoor food court area, but everything was closed down save for a 24 hour convenience store with a flickering LED sign. Kaiba grunted, and then sighed through his nose, seeming almost disappointed. Honda saw him glance at a closed ice cream shop before they entered the convenience store.

Kaiba looked out of place in the little market. He was taller than the racks of product, and his mere presence felt like it might knock the walls down. He fit in slightly better when he beelined for the tiny freezer of popsicles.

Honda followed more slowly, and tilted his head curiously as he watched Kaiba dig through the container. He came up for air after a moment with two red packages. Honda glimpsed the first half of the word “Raspberry” on one. Interesting. He’d thought, like most people, that Kaiba would prefer blue coloured and flavoured treats - if he ever ate any at all.

He liked that Kaiba liked raspberry.

Honda hadn’t been expecting to eat ice cream tonight, and wasn’t even sure if he wanted to  _ still _ , but he peered into the freezer and glanced at the popsicles anyway. He could feel Kaiba’s eyes on him, and willed himself not to blush. It was just Kaiba. Who cared?

He cared.

Kaiba reached out at the same moment Honda did, and his slim, cold fingers closed around Honda’s wrist, stopping him from picking up a watermelon flavoured ice cream. Kaiba moved Honda’s hand away and reached again into the barrel of treats. He pulled out a lemon popsicle and offered it to Honda.

Honda wrinkled his nose slightly but accepted. Kaiba was buying, even if it was impossibly cheap, so he wouldn’t complain. He picked out a second lemon ice cream, raised an eyebrow at Kaiba, and then followed the other man to the register. 

Kaiba pulled out his wallet and rested a bill on the counter without looking at it. He practically scurried out of the shop and made his way to a bench, with Honda following. They sat on the same bench, with enough space between them for a third person to sit down as well. Kaiba peeled the wrapper off of his popsicle and gave an impossibly rare smile. He looked genuinely happy, and all over a cheap dessert. Honda’s breath caught in his throat for a second.

He decided once more to not stare, and focused on his own popsicle. It was slightly chilly, being very,  _ very _ early in the morning, but Honda figured it would be rude to not eat the ice cream. He took the wrapper off and tasted the popsicle.

It wasn’t horrifically sour like most lemon-flavoured things were, and it wasn’t cavity-inducingly sweet, either. It was… kind of perfect? Honda smiled as well, and tasted the treat again. Yeah, that was… really good.

He looked up and met Kaiba’s eyes. He looked slightly silly, like a deer caught in headlights and with the bottom half of his own ice cream sticking out of his mouth. It was cute, which seemed rare for Kaiba, but if you knew when to look and what you were looking for, it actually wasn’t.

Honda smirked, licked a stripe against his popsicle, and then reached over with it to poke Kaiba’s. He left a few drops of yellow against the maroon dessert. The bright colour clashed nicely with the darker red. 

Kaiba’s cheeks grew to match his popsicle in shade. He pulled the ice cream out of his mouth and looked away, putting on an irritated expression that was ruined by the deep blush on his face. Honda bumped their popsicles together again, and tasted the raspberry flavour of Kaiba’s treat as it mixed with his own.

When Kaiba looked back at his hand, he didn’t seem surprised to see more yellow on the red popsicle. He licked the golden drops away and his nose twitched just slightly. 

Honda gathered every bit of courage he had and sucked on his popsicle, collecting the lemon flavour on his tongue. Kaiba was focused on his own popsicle again, but was easily distracted when Honda replaced the ice cream with his mouth. He dipped his tongue into Kaiba’s mouth and forced the sweet, yellow juice to blend with Kaiba’s own raspberry taste.

Honda didn’t have a ton of experience with kissing, but he knew what he  _ wanted _ to do, and what he wanted was to taste the orange colour of their combined popsicle flavours. He licked against the roof of Kaiba’s mouth until the only sweetness left was Kaiba himself.

He pulled away and returned to his popsicle like nothing had happened. Kaiba, meanwhile, seemed more than a little awestruck. He almost dropped his popsicle, but Honda reached over and closed Kaiba’s hand around the wooden stick, so he wouldn’t lose his treat.

Kaiba wouldn’t look at him for a while, but Honda was fine, because he had the dark blush on Kaiba’s face to distract him. He watched Kaiba grow more and then less nervous over the span of a few minutes, licking his ice cream all the while.

After they’d each finished their first popsicle and after they had kissed some more, Honda’s phone rang. He let Jounouchi go to voicemail, preferring to run his fingers through the thick, silky hair trailing down Kaiba’s neck. 

Their noses bumped, and their breath was a fruity mess, but it was sweet and satisfying, and certainly much better than dull beer and Yuugi’s brain-melting party playlist. 

Yeah, they weren’t going back to the party, and maybe they wouldn’t go to the next one, either. They’d just have a party of their own, in a deserted plaza in the middle of the night, with sweet and sour ice cream to share.


End file.
